


Flying

by Delphi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comrades in Arms, M/M, Romance, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeong Jeong and Piandao spar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

They spar hand to hand, neither blade nor bending allowed. It's more dance than battle, each dodging before any blow can land. Piandao leads, gracefully whirling through the steps until Jeong Jeong ducks and shifts his stance, taking the offensive. He charges at Piandao with a flying kick, only to be blocked. For a split-instant, he braces himself to be dropped hard, but Piandao does not break his balance; he boosts him instead, and Jeong Jeong is sent soaring over his head, flying without the aid of fire.

Free.

He lands lightly with an unreserved grin. Then they begin again.


End file.
